


[Podfic] Vigils

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers for A Choice With No Regrets, Spoilers for the manga through chapter 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of SeriousMelAM's "Vigils"</p><p>-</p><p>"Where Levi was concerned sleep could, at the very least, wait until he was certain Erwin would live."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Vigils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeriousMelAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vigils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284304) by [SeriousMelAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMelAM/pseuds/SeriousMelAM). 



> Commission for the fantastic SeriousMelAM who is a fantastic writer with a beautiful, soulful style. Mel, your support of my voice work from the very beginning has meant so much to me I don't know if I would ever have been as confident about it without that. Thank you so much.
> 
> I really, really hope you enjoy the podfic - Vigils was a beautiful piece and just a joy to record. <3

**Listen with Streaming** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ex2ne5hi9cj5t6u/Vigils.mp3)

 **Download:** [ZIP File (mp3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ex2ne5hi9cj5t6u/Vigils.mp3)

Length - 01:07:12

 

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Nothing Without You" by Vienna Teng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUJvrqSbXIU) | Author's tumblr can be found [here](seriousmelam.tumblr.com)

Art used for album artwork with permission by [carrotcakebandit ](http://carrotcakebanditdoodles.tumblr.com/post/79731137664/erwin-is-still-just-a-tired-old-guy-at-the-end-of)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1284304)

 

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
